New Life, Another Dimension
by YamiGingka14
Summary: Gingka, after losing to Nemesis, is sent to another dimension with no memory of who he once was. Now, he will travel the country, along with a girl named Hitomi, to become the strongest blader of all, while trying to recover his memory.


Chapter 1: Loss and Another Dimension.

A/N: Another new story! Surprised, huh? Yeah, I would be, too. Just when you thought I was done updating for good, I come out of nowhere with this! Hahahahaha! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story, if not…Oh, well.

Disclaimer: I own none of this.

'I lost…I failed...' Was the thought of the one named Gingka Hagane, who is lying on the ground badly damaged, his bey next to him, broken and badly damaged as well. How did this happen? Well, Gingka had just gotten through a battle with the legendary God of Destruction. He fought as hard as he could, but in the end, he couldn't stand up to the God's devastating power. And now here he is, lying on the ground, thinking about his loss.

'Kenta...Kyoya...Ryuga…Everyone...I'm sorry...I fought as hard as I could...But I was no match for him...And now…All of you are gone...' It's true. All of his friends was destroyed by that monster...And all Rago did was laugh…Laugh at Gingka's failure and misery…Now, all Gingka wants to do is die so he could join his friends. However, just as he was about to await death, a bright light came from his bey, engulfing Gingka inside the light.

When Gingka opened his eyes, he was surrounded by the bey beasts of the legendary beys, even L-Drago was there, and it was gone along with it's owner.

"What's going on?" Gingka asked and the bey beasts turned into a white light and entered Gingka's body, causing the boy to scream in pain as he was engulf by an intense white light and when it was gone, so was Gingka.

At a forest, a girl with red hair and brown eyes was running through the woods.

'I can't believe that I have to pick fruit for Tou-san!' The girl thought angrily, 'Why can't he just do himself?' She continued to run through the woods, grumbling angrily about baka fathers, until she tripped over something and fell.

"Ouch!" The girl moaned as she rubbed her head, "What was that?" She turned to see that the 'something' is actually a boy her age. He had snow white hair with silver blue streaks in it. He was wearing a white jacket that goes to his knees with silver blue flames on the bottom, white shirt and white pants with silver blue flames on the bottom, and white and blue shoes. He was unconscious, laying face down on the grass.

'Where did he come from?' The girl wondered, 'Oh, it doesn't matter, he needs help!' The girl then ran the way she came from, thinking that her father will help.

A few minutes later, she came back with a man that looks like he's in his thirties with red hair and golden eyes.

"Look, father!" She said as he pointed to the still unconscious boy, "He needs help!"

"Who is that boy?" The man said as he carefully picked the boy up, "He sure isn't from around here."

"I don't know." the girl said, "I found him here when I accidently tripped over him."

"Well, let's take him to the house and wait until he wakes up." The man said, to which the girl nodded eagerly in agreement.

"Ok!" She said as she skipped towards the house, with the man following as he walked. However he noticed that he's wearing a belt that has a bey case.

'A blader?' The man thought.

A few hours later at the house, the boy awoke to find that he his laying on a bed, all covered up.

'Where am I?' The boy thought as he looked around, his silver blue eyes shining in curiousity.

Soon, a girl his age walked into the the room. She had red hair that went to her waist, and brown eyes. She is wearing a blue tank top, blue jeans and white socks.

The girl grinned as he see that the boy was awake, "Oh good! You're awake!"

"Where am I?" The boy asked, his tone of voice soft.

"You're at our house," The girl said, "My father brought you here when I found you in the woods."

"The woods?" The boy asked.

"Yeah!" The girl exclaimed, "Hang on, I'll get my father!" She ran out of the room, and came back with her father a minute later.

"See, he's awake!" The girl said.

"I'm glad to see you're awake." The man said.

"Thanks for bringing me here, sir." The boy said.

The man smiles, "No problem. Now tell us where did you come from?"

The boy blinked…"I...don't know."

"How can you not know where you came from?" The girl asked in confusion.

"I…don't remember…" The boy said, causing the man and girl to gasp.

"How can you not remember?!" The girl asked.

"I just...don't…I'm sorry…" The boy said.

"You must be an amnesiac," The man said, causing the girl to look at him.

"Amnesiac?" The girl asked.

"When someone doesn't remember anything at all." The man said, "It'll probably be a while before his memory returns."

"Oh, well do you have a name?" The girl asked.

"Name?" The boy asked.

"Yeah! I'm Hitomi Hagane! And that's my father, Ryo Hagane!"

"Do you have a name, son?" Ryo asked.

Truth is that the boy doesn't even remember his name. He tried to think of a name and somewhere in his mind a voice whispered, 'Gingka.'

"My name...is…Gingka…"

A/N: That's the end. Yes, the boy is Gingka with an entirely different look and no memory of who he once was. To make things clear, Hitomi is NOT a female version of Gingka. This is a different dimension where Ryo had a daughter instead of a son. And how did Gingka get sent to this dimension? Well, you don't need me to tell you that, you obviously know how he got there. Anyway, I'm done. Review!


End file.
